


Dead Hearts

by SaunterVaguely



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaunterVaguely/pseuds/SaunterVaguely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deceptively sad drabble with crunchy porn shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Hearts

_my dear you've been used_

_i'm breaking the news_

_well love nearly beat us_

_i'm thinking like you_

 

 

Crowley gives a strangled moan into the pillow his face is currently buried in, fingers curling into the blankets that have been shoved and bunched up under his belly. Bobby is driving into him from behind like a piston, hard and fast enough to make the demon's teeth clench. It's just the right amount of painful and so good that Crowley is actively forcing himself not to come yet. He moans again, low and shaky, and receives a harsh bite to the shoulder for breaking Bobby's no-noise rule. The bite only ramps him up, drawing a gasp as a rivulet of blood travels down to pool in the hollow of his throat. He bucks back toward the hunter, urging him to continue, and Bobby does, grabbing roughly at his hips and half-yanking him onto his knees. Crowley bites down on the pillow to stifle more sounds. This isn't the first time they've done this, tumbled into bed and each other. Bobby will come back after a hunt, still riding an adrenaline high, or Crowley will come storming in after a particularly frustrating day in Hell, and they'll rant at each other until one pins the other to a wall or the couch or the floor. It's cathartic for both of them, and it's gotten to the point that Crowley finds himself getting violent and unreasonable if he goes more than a week without seeing the old drunk.

Suddenly it's as if the air around them changes, the frantic furious charge in the atmosphere turning to something softer as Bobby's thrusts slow, his bruising grip gentling against the demon's hips. The bite softens, a quick pass of tongue over the blood, before pulling back. He takes his time with each push, going deeper and deeper until Crowley has to bite back a whine. The human's thumbs caress circles into his skin, beard-rough chin dragging between Crowley's shoulder blades up toward his neck where he mouths at the skin, not quite kissing. Crowley writhes under him, trying to be silent, trying not to break under this new wave of sensation and tenderness. Something warm and bright, something almost dead, flickers and grows inside of him, burning against the black tar of what was once his soul.

Crowley risks reaching back, trailing his fingers down the hunter's thigh. Bobby responds with a hitched breath, running his coarse palms over the demon's sides. Crowley shivers, rolls his hips in time with the gentle motions. 

Bobby's mouth drags across his shoulders, nuzzles behind his ear, breathing hard. He's murmuring something and Crowley tries to focus through the haze of pleasure-

"I love you," Bobby's whispering, "I love you so much."

Crowley's eyes go wide and the warm glow swells, sparks, becomes a flame. He turns to look over his shoulder, mouth opening to say- he doesn't know what, he doesn't even think- and he registers that Bobby's eyes are closed at the same time the hunter speaks again:

"I love you, I love you, Karen."

Crowley turns back to bury his face into the pillow, and something warm and bright inside him flickers and dies.

 


End file.
